mlodzitytani2003fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sławomir Uniatowski
Sławek Uniatowski, właśc. Sławomir Uniatowski (ur. 11 maja 1984 w Toruniu) – polski wokalista, aktor telewizyjny i dubbingowy, kompozytor, autor tekstów i multiinstrumentalista. Życiorys Wczesne lata Pochodzi z Rubinkowa. Urodził się w Toruniu, gdzie w 2004 ukończył Zespół Szkół Gastronomiczno-Hotelarskich. W wieku pięciu lat rozpoczął samodzielną naukę gry na instrumentach klawiszowych. Pierwsze kroki na prawdziwej scenie stawiał jako trzynastolatek – dostał wówczas angaż wokalisty i pianisty w studenckim bluesowym zespole. Rozpoczął występy od karaoke i z zespołem Strusie 4, którzy grali w pubie „Barani Łeb”, trzy razy w tygodniu w różnych toruńskich klubach. Z czasem zaczął komponować i pisać teksty piosenek i wygrywał lokalne konkursy. Kiedy miał szesnaście lat został zauważony przez grupkę zamożnych ludzi, którzy umożliwili mu granie w kilku ciekawych i dobrze opłacanych miejscach. Został dostrzeżony przez Sławomira Ciesielskiego, perkusistę legendarnej Republiki i lidera instrumentalnej grupy Kije, w którym współkomponował oraz grał na syntezatorach. Kariera muzyczna Wiosną 2005 wziął udział w czwartym sezonie programu telewizji Polsat Idol. Dotarł do finału, w którym zajął drugie miejsce. W tym samym roku wraz z Marylą Rodowicz nagrał utwór „Będzie to co musi być”, wydany na jej płycie pt. Kochać. Po Idolu zrealizował płytę, która ostatecznie nie ukazała się. W 2006 nagrał piosenkę „Kocham cię”, która trafiła na ścieżkę dźwiękową filmu Ja wam pokażę w reżyserii Denisa Delica. Z utworem brał udział w krajowych eliminacjach do 51. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji, zajmując ostatecznie piąte miejsce w finale selekcji. W tym samym roku wystąpił wraz ze Zbigniewem Wodeckim oraz Janem Kantym Pawluśkiewiczem podczas XLIII Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Pod koniec 2008 założył zespół Uniatowski Project. W 2010 zajął pierwsze miejsce na Festiwalu Piosenki i Ballady Filmowej w Toruniu, gdzie wykonał utwory „Wymyśliłem ciebie” Andrzeja Zauchy oraz „This Never Happened Before” Paula McCartneya. W 2011 wziął udział w projekcie „Poland Why Not”, z którym koncertował m.in. w Indiach i Japonii. W 2012 wraz z Poet’s Corner nagrał singiel „Angel in My Arms”. W 2014 podczas koncertu „Grzegorz z Ciechowski. Spotkanie z legendą” zaśpiewał utwór „Tak… Tak… To ja” z repertuaru Obywatela G.C. przy akompaniamencie Polskiej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia oraz Orkiestry Adama Sztaby. W międzyczasie koncertował z big bandami, wykonując repertuar Franka Sinatry, Tony’ego Bennetta, Nat „King” Cole’a, Cheta Bakera czy Elli Fitzgerald, m.in. w Europejskim Centrum Muzyki Krzysztofa Pendereckiego w Lusławicach. Wiosną 2015 wystąpił jako gość muzyczny w dwóch odcinkach programu Polsat Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami, a także stworzył i nagrał utwory wykorzystane w ścieżce dźwiękowej do serialu Łukasza Jaworskiego Skazane. W 2016 uświetnił koncert z okazji 100. rocznicy urodzin Franka Sinatry w radiowej Trójce. Zaśpiewał tam wraz z Kubą Badachem, Januszem Szromem oraz Wojciechem Myrczkiem przy akompaniamencie Chopin University Big Band pod kierownictwem Piotra Kostrzewy. Koncert wydano na albumie pt. Koncerty w Trójce vol. 20 – Frank Sinatra 100-lecie urodzin. 6 września wystąpił z Davidem Fosterem podczas koncertu z okazji obchodów 71. rocznicy uzyskania niepodległości przez Indonezję zorganizowanych w Warszawie przez Ambasadę Indonezji. 25 września w Filharmonii w Szczecinie przedpremierowo zaprezentował materiał z autorskiego albumu pt. Metamorphosis, rozpisany na orkiestrę symfoniczną i zaaranżowany przez Daniela Nosewicza. Album miał swoją premierę 20 kwietnia 2018. Krążek promował singiel „Każdemu wolno kochać”. 23 maja 2018 ukazał się album pt. Dobrze, że jesteś Zbigniewa Wodeckiego, na którym znalazł się m.in. utwór „Nie ma jak Bacharach” na podstawie linii melodycznej wymyślonej przez Wodeckiego, do której zaśpiewał Uniatowski. W czerwcu wziął udział w Konkursie Premiery na 55. Krajowym Festiwalu Polskiej Piosenki w Opolu, podczas którego wykonał utwór z „5 rano” (nagroda Stowarzyszenia Autorów ZAiKS za najlepszy tekst dla Tomasza Organka) z albumu pt. Metamorphosis, oraz w koncercie „Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć”. 10 listopada wykonał razem z chórem Sound’n’Grace utwór „Świecie nasz” w ramach Koncertu dla Niepodległej. W styczniu 2019 premierę miała nowa wersja piosenki „Szukaj mnie”, którą nagrał w duecie z Anią Rusowicz na potrzeby komedii Kordiana Piwowarskiego Miszmasz, czyli kogel-mogel 3. W 2019 został odznaczony medalem „Thorunium”. Pozostałe przedsięwzięcia Użyczył głosu postaci śpiewającego ojca w animowanej produkcji Walt Disney Animation Studios Vaiana: Skarb oceanu (2016). Był uczestnikiem czwartej edycji programu rozrywkowego Polsatu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (2015). Inne informacje * Uniatowski jeszcze użyczył głosu Cyborga, Mamuta i Trygona z Młodych Tytanów. Kategoria:Polscy wokaliści Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy dubbingowi